


Good Morning

by egotisticalee



Series: Pull The Broken Pieces Together [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically that cake advert but with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: Dark wakes up to a sweet surprise from an equally sweet demon.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil danti ficlet to get me back in the swing of writing before i start on my requests. the danti i've been writing felt like it differed too much from the pair that i was originally writing about, so i wrote this to kind of remind me of the soft boys i know and love.

Dark wakes up as he feels the bed dip behind him and a small smile forms on his face as he feels an arm wrap around him and pull him close. He moves his hand from the pillow to lace his fingers between those on the hand on his stomach, causing the person behind him to jump slightly before pulling him closer.  
  
"Good morning," Anti mumbles from behind him, leaning forward to press chaste, gentle kisses to Dark's shoulder.  
  
"Good morning to you too," he replies. Light laughter bubbles from his lips as Anti's beard tickles his neck that grows louder as Antis, fingers ghost over his side. He bats them away and carefully turns around to meet and blush at Anti's admiring gaze.  
  
"Hey there, beautiful," he whispers, lifting his hand to brush his knuckles over Dark's cheek. His skin heats up under Anti's touch and he grins slightly as he leans forward to press a kiss to the top of Anti's nose.  
  
"Hey yourself, handsome," he murmurs before taking a breath and humming at the gorgeous smell that fills his nose. Before he can ask what it is, he catches sight of a pile of pancakes on a plate on the bedside table.  
  
"You made pancakes...?" he asks, not quite believing his eyes. He knows Anti is softer around him than anyone else, but he wouldn't put him down as being quite that domestic. The demon surprises him even further by blushing and nodding.  
  
"American ones, especially for you. I rushed them a bit... I didn't want you to wake up alone," he admits quietly. Dark smiles softly and shifts so he can grab one off the plate, tearing a piece off and popping it in his mouth.   
  
He hums in approval at the taste, looking up at Anti and nodding vigourously. Anti blushes a little deeper and takes the piece that Dark offers him. His eyes light up and widen comically, drawing quiet laughs out of both of them.  
  
"Well, rushed or not, I think they taste amazing. I just have to do one thing to check," Dark says once they both finish their bites. Anti gives him a confused look, about to ask him what he means before Dark covers his lips with his own.  
  
The kiss is gentle and slow, a stark contrast to their usual kisses - though he guesses that's not quite true anymore. More of their time together is spent, dare he say it, cuddling and just enjoying the other's company. Dark can't deny he's liking the change of pace.  
  
The kiss is as sweet as the pancakes and Dark lets out a quiet hum as he feels Anti's fingers wind themselves into his hair. He smiles widely when they part, keeping close enough to Anti that their lips still brush as he talks. He murmurs the three words he never thought he would say and actually mean, smiling even wider as he hears them returned.  
  
He moves closer to his boyfriend with a happy sigh despite said boyfriend's protests about his breakfast getting cold. He retorts that without adequate cuddling, he will get cold, and that seems to be good enough for Anti.


End file.
